Suburnatural
by Natsu Sorano
Summary: Parodie de Suburgatory version Supernatural. Castiel Novak vit à Heaven Hill depuis 3 mois et s'y ennuie ferme. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle famille. Destiel Rated M pour plus tard.
1. Bienvenue en enfers

**Bonjour les gens, enfin bonne nuit plutôt vu l'heure à laquelle je poste ce chapitre. C'est ma première fic publiée sur ce site et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Alors pour expliquer un peu, l'idée m'est venu en regardant Suburgatory à la télé et j'ai commencé par monter ma propre fanfic avec un OC pour cette série mais ça ne menait pas à grand chose. En parallèle, le regardait aussi Supernatural et surtout je lisait beaucoup de fics AU. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas me lancer et récupéré au passage l'idée de Suburagatory.**

**Voilà j'espère que ça ous plaira et qu'il y a le moins de fautes d'orthographe possibles. Ja l'ai relue plusieurs fois mais il est qu'en même plus de 3h du matin. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue en enfers

Cela fesait trois mois que la famille Novak s'était installée à Heaven Hill et contrairement à son nom pour les enfants Novak ça ressemblait à l'Enfer. Heaven Hill était une banlieue calme de la côte Est des États-Unis, toute ces maisons bien alignées, jardins bien entretenues et les gens souriants, beaux. C'était flippant.

Chuck Novak, veuf, père de 3 enfants, auteur de romans fantastiques et scénariste pour certaines séries, après une séparation quelque peu difficile avec une femme avec qu'il était depuis 2 ans, décida de partir de New-York pour Heaven Hill pour un nouveau départ. La maison qu'il avait choisi, était assez grande pour 4 personnes et assez proche du lycée pour y aller à pied. Chacun des enfants avait enfin une chambre à lui. Jusqu'ici les deux garçons partageaient la même chambre et même s'ils s'entendaient bien, être 24/24 l'un sur l'autre les poussaient parfois à se battre.

Toute la famille avait fini par s'adapter plus ou moins à cette nouvelle vie dans la banlieue, excepté le plus jeune des enfants. Castiel, 15 ans ½, haïssait sa nouvelle maison enfin la ville où était sa nouvelle maison. Pour lui, les gens, qui y habitaient, étaient tous à l'ouest, ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à l'apparence et la popularité, lui était l'exact opposé. Il se fichait de l'argent, le physique ou bien de la popularité, lui préférait les livres, les comics et rester discret. Son frère et sa sœur eurent du mal mais ils finirent par s'y habituer. Anna et Gabriel étaient jumeaux mais n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes liens fusionnels que la plupart des autres jumeaux enfin ils l'avaient mais envers le petit frère. Ils savaient tout de suite quand il avait des problèmes.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés tout était calme et rien ne se passait à Heaven Hill, ce qui ennuyait au plus haut point Castiel. Il regardait par la fenêtre de la classe écoutant d'une oreille se que racontait la prof. Mais ce qu'elle disait attira l'intérêt de Castiel quand elle parla de l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève, enfin quelque chose bougeait. Un jeune homme du même âge que lui entra dans la classe, il semblait cependant plus mature physiquement que lui. Il était plutôt grand, bien bâti ce qui fit baver toute les filles de la classe, Castiel lui aussi était fasciné par le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux vert émeraude fixant l'assemblée d'élèves étaient magnifiques, jamais il n'avait vu cela.

-Je vous présente Dean Winchester, il sera parmi nous à partir de maintenant. J'attends de vous un bon accueil. Annonça la prof

-Aucuns problème pour l'accueillir. Il peut venir me demander tout ce qu'il veut. Chuchota une élève à une autre.

-Bien. Dean as-tu quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux aller t'asseoir. Dit la prof en indiquant sa place à Dean

Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa nouvelle place, en souriant aux filles qui s'excitèrent soudainement, son bureau se trouvait à côté de celui de Castiel. Une fois le nouveau assit, le professeur commença le cour de math. Castiel détestait les math, une équation = un résultat, aucune fantaisie et pas de chemin dérobé. Il ouvrit son livre mais ne suivit pas le cour préférant dessiner dans son cahier et regarder d'un œil son nouveau voisin.

Une fois le cour terminé, Dean sortit de la classe entouré par une partie de la classe et particulièrement des filles. Castiel sortit aussi et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque mais fut attraper par Gabriel.

-Salut petit frère. Alors comme ça y a un nouveau dans ta classe ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Mon petit doigt me la dit. Ajouta Gabriel en levant le petit doigt

-D'accord, c'est Balth.

-Hé hé, bon. Je suis sur que tu allais à la bibliothèque et sauter le déjeuner, hein ?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse la moue boudeuse de son frère mais il savait que c'est ce qu'il allait faire et ça l'embêtait de voir que son aîné le connaissait aussi bien. Pas question pour Gabriel de laisser son frère continuer sa pseudo-grève de la faim du déjeuner alors il prit son petit bras fin pour le traîner à la cafétéria. Après un déjeuner forcé, un petit sermon d'Anna et de gentilles moquerie de la part de Balthazar et de son frère, Castiel alla à son rendez-vous avec le conseiller d'orientation. Il n'aimait pas ces rendez-vous mais pour lui, c'était obligatoire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était apparemment pas « intégrer socialement » dans la vie du lycée.

Il s'assit sur le banc devant le bureau, la porte était fermée, chose rare, quelqu'un d'autre avait rendez-vous. Castiel en profita pour sortir son livre préféré, « Johannes Cabal, le nécromancien », c'était la 5° fois qu'il le lisait mais toujours le même plaisir. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et le conseiller apparut accompagné du nouveau.

-Ah, Castiel ! Tu connais déjà Dean, n'est ce pas ? J'ai pensé puisque tu était nouveau ici il y a peu de temps, tu pourrais servir de guide et montrer les environs à Dean.

Castiel regarda le nouveau derrière le conseiller puis celui-ci et leva un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai à y gagner ? Vous pourriez demander à Lisa, je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait de s'occuper de cela.

-Et bien, tu pourrait peut-être régler les petits problèmes qui sont les sujets de nos rendez-vous. Bien évidemment, tu sera exempté d'entretiens. Proposa l'homme

Castiel réfléchit quelques secondes et accepta le deal, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne le sera pas éternellement. D'ici un mois, il sera de retour dans le bureau du conseiller. Les deux adolescents sortirent dans le couloir, il commencèrent à marcher quand le petit brun s'arrêta et se tourna vers Dean, qui eut l'air surpris par ces arrêt brutal.

-Excuses moi. Dit-il d'une voix timide. Tu veux peut-être voir quelque chose en priorité ?

Amusé par cette question, Dean eut un petit sourire coquin et répondit :

-Et bien si l'on peut visiter les vestiaires des filles, je veux bien commencer par là.

Castiel fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la blague de Dean mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas saisit qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi visiter les vestiaires de filles l'interressait tant. Dean comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de continuer sur ce sujet.

-Non, laisses tomber. Faites-moi plutôt voir les endroits cool de ce bahut.

-Je ne penses pas que tu appréciera les endroits que je trouve «cool».

-Pourquoi ?

Castiel hésita à lui répondre, ne sachant pas quelle réaction aurait Dean. Et puis merde, de toute façon il l'oublierait une fois qu'il lui aura fait le tour du lycée.

-Populaire. répondit-il en pointant du doigt Dean. Invisible. Continua t-il en se montrant lui même.

-Je vois absolument pas le rapport.

-Tu es populaire, les filles te regardent, tu arrivera à te faire des amis très vite. Alors que moi, je suis invisible aux yeux de tous, excepté de monsieur Crowley (le conseiller d'orientation). Je passe mon temps dans mon coin et depuis 3 mois que j'habite ici, je n'ai aucuns amis. Explique le brun.

Dean eut l'air un peu embêtée pour Castiel mais il devait reconnaître que son guide n'avait pas vraiment l'allure de champion plutôt geek ou rat de bibliothèque. Castiel portait un T-shirt avec Loki qui disait «Kneel before me», ce qui faisait rire Dean car il était tout le contraire du brun. Par dessus ce t-shirt, une veste à capuche noir, il portait aussi un jean délavée un peu trop grand pour lui, le bas du pantalon était abîmé à force d'avoir traîner par terre. A ses pied , une paire de converse bleu et poser sur son épaule, la lanière de son sac.

Castiel lui proposa de faire un tour général du lycée et s'il avait des idées de lieux en chemin, il n'aurait cas il dire. La visite du bâtiment principale prit une bonne demie heure, les couloirs étaient vide, tous les élèves étaient en classe, M Crowley les avait autorisés à ne pas aller en cours tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit dans les couloirs. Castiel lui proposa ensuite de lui montrer le gymnase et les terrains de sport. Sur le chemin, Castiel lui demanda son emploi du temps, Dean tendit la feuille qu'on lui avait donné avant d'entrer en classe. Castiel sourit en constatant qu'ils avaient les mêmes cours.

-Si tu as du mal à te repérer au début, tu pourra me suivre. On a les même cours, comme ça tu connaîtra le chemin des salles.

-Merci, t'es sur que ça ne te déranges pas qu'un gars populaire comme moi, te suive.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Me suivre ne veux pas dire que nous serons amis ou bien que tu me parlera. Voilà, c'est le gymnase, là tu iras tout seul, je n'y vais jamais et les terrains sont juste à côté. Dit-il en montrant les terrains extérieurs où s'entraînait l'équipe de Football américain.

-Tu sèches les cours de sport, je pensais que les premiers de la classe ne séchaient jamais les cours même ceux de sport. Se moqua gentillement Dean

-Je suis dispensé. Répondit sèchement Castiel. Y a une grande salle qui sers pour tout : matchs, cours, entraînement et bals, dans la salle d'à côté y a une piscine pour les cours de natation. Le sport a une étrange importance dans ce lycée, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Dans ce cas, j'aurais des bonnes notes facilement.

Castiel ne releva même pas la remarque et ils continuèrent la visite. La prochaine étape était la bibliothèque, elle se trouvait dans le couloir principal à l'opposée de la salle de sport.

-La bibliothèque est très peu fréquentée. Indiqua le brun. Elle le serait sûrement plus s'il y avait des magazines de mode ou de muscu. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, au moins je peux y être tranquille pour lire.

-T'es un gros lecteur ? Demanda Dean se douta déjà de la réponse.

Castiel ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte. Il expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque quand soudainement il croisa le regard d'une jeune fille rousse. Celle-ci lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Dean fut quelque peu surpris, lui qui avait cru comprendre que son guide n'avait pas d'ami. Castiel arriva devant la jeune fille qui était assise à l'une des tables pour faire des recherches avec des amies.

-Castiel, qu'es ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-elle

-Euh...M Crowley m'a demandé de faire visiter le lycée à Dean. Répondit-il en montrant du doigt le concerné qui fit un signe de la main pour saluer la jeune fille.

Elle sourit et lui rendit son signe puis retourna vers Castiel.

-C'est bien, tu t'ouvres un peu.

-Mouais.

-Tu peux rappeler à Papa que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. On va chez Pamela, je lui ai dit mais tu le connais, il a sûrement oublié.

Castiel approuva d'un hochement de tête. La rousse le remercia en lui donna un baiser sur le front, puis le petit brun repartit rejoindre Dean. En sortant de la bibliothèque, Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je croyais que t'avais pas d'amis ?

-C'est Anna, ma sœur.

-Désolé. Euh...les toilettes sont où ?

-Juste là. Indiqua Castiel

En sortant des toilettes deux minutes plus tard, Dean ne vit pas Castiel parler avec un autre élève et lança.

-En tout cas, Castiel, ta sœur est sublime et ses….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre un casier par un garçon aux cheveux châtains. Il le regardait furieux et était près à le frapper, chose qu'il aurait fait si Castiel n'était pas intervenu.

-T'as dit quoi sur ma sœur ? Menaça le châtain

-Gabe, arrêtes !

-Castiel, t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit sur Anna, en plus sa tête me reviens pas. Je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir déjà vu au lycée.

-C'est normal...Je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui. Se justifia Dean toujours plaquer contre le casier.

Le jeune homme le lâche, Castiel aida Dean à se relever.

-Dean, je te présente mon frère, Gabriel. Présenta le petit brun.

Dean regarda son agresseur qui lui renvoya un regard méfiant, il remarqua que Gabriel semblait avoir le même âge et qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec la jolie rousse qu'il venait de rencontrer. Castiel remarqua ses sourcils froncés et son regard concentré sur son frère, avec qui il échangea un regard. Ils eurent un petit sourire qu'ils partageaient toujours quand les gens comprenaient.

-Oui, Gabe est le jumeau d'Anna. Répondit Cass sans attendre la question qui brûlait les lèvres du nouveau.

-Alors ne touches pas à ma sœur. Le menaça Gabriel. Si tu t'approches un peu trop d'elle, je te jure que tu le regrettera.

-C'est ça Gabe, mais calmes-toi. Dit Castiel en le poussant pour qu'il parte, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste.

Une fois Gabriel partit, ils retournèrent en classe pour le dernier cour de la journée. Le cours de littérature se passa tranquillement, Dean n'ayant pas l'œuvre qu'ils étudiaient la prof lui demanda de suivre avec Castiel. Ce qui eut comme conséquence pour le brun de subir un interrogatoire, il tenta de l'ignorer mais au bout de la 5° question il craqua. Il tourna son visage vers celui de Dean et articula clairement mais sans se faire entendre de la prof, qu'il aimerait qu'il se taise pour suivre le cours. La littérature était bien l'un de ses seuls cours préférés, ils étudiaient de bon livres bien que un peu trop classique au goût de Castiel. Aucunes œuvres sortant de l'ordinaire juste du Shakespeare ; Mark Twain ; F.S Fitzgerald et en ce moment Sur la Route de Jack Kerouac.

Le cour se finit sans que Dean ne recommence à poser des questions, Castiel sortit de la classe rapidement, Dean lui se fit accaparer par Lisa, la chef de classe, et ses amies.

-Excusez-moi les filles mais je dois y aller.

-Allons Dean. Tu peux bien rester un petit peu avec nous. Y a rien qui presse, voyons. Dit Lisa en se rapprochant du nouveau. On pourrait te donner des conseils pour tes relations

-Relations ?

-Oui, les gens à fréquenter, ceux qui ont du style et de l'argent.

-J'aimerais vraiment rester mais je dois rentrer, on est pas encore fini de s'installer. En plus je dois récupérer mon frère. Désolé, mais je te promais de me rattraper. Dit-il en sortant avec son sourire ravageur.

-Sammy ! Appela Dean

Sam l'attendait assit sur le trottoir en face de sa voiture, une magnifique Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967. C'était sa fierté, il l'avait totalement retapée en 5 mois, un record vu l'état dans lequel la voiture se trouvait.

Sur le chemin qui menait à leur maison, ils discutèrent de leurs premières impressions sur leur nouvelle école. Sam appréciait sa classe et s'était déjà fait des amis. Il fesait l'éloge du nombres d'ouvrages qu'offrait la bibliothèque quand ils arrivèrent chez eux.

Castiel rentra chez lui et trouva son père dans son bureau en train de se prendre la tête sur son nouveau roman. Apparemment, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il bloquait devant son ordinateur, le petit brun obligea son père à sortir se changer les idées. En sortant Chuck du bureau, il regarda l'écran où était affiché le roman. Il parcourue rapidement le texte puis rejoignit son père dans la cuisine et s'assit au contoir, il le regarda préparer un goûter.

-En fait, tu m'as fait sortir du bureau pour que je te prépare à manger, c'est ça ? Demanda Chuck tout en continuant son affaire et une fois fini, il posa l'assiette avec deux tranches de pain de mie avec du nutella devant son fils. Tu me rappelle ta mère.

Castiel regarda son père se préparer lui aussi des tartines au nutella. Prendre un goûter avec son père était un moment privilégié, ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien, de l'avancement du roman de Chuck et échangeaient des idées. Ce temps leur permettait aussi de parler d'Elizabeth, la mère des enfants Novak. Castiel ne l'avait que très peu connu, entendre son père évoquer ces souvenirs le rendait heureux. Chuck s'assit en face de son fils en léchant son pouce couvert de chocolat.

-Je me souviens qu'au début de notre relation, elle me sortait de mes bouquins de cours et nous mangions un encas tout en discutant. Elle ne faisait ça qu'uniquement quand elle avait faim. Raconta le patriarche Novak en souriant avec nostalgie. Tu tiens vraiment d'elle.

-Est-ce un compliment ? Demanda Castiel tout en sachant très bien que ça l'était.

Chuck n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Gabriel entra dans la cuisine et immédiatement plongea la tête dans le frigo pour aller chercher son pot de glace personnel. C'était la fin de leur petit moment, quand Gabriel est dans le coin on peu dire adieu au calme et à la sérénité.

Anna étant chez Pamela, ils passèrent leur soirée devant les films Iron man avec pop-corn, pizza et pour dessert glace et bonbon. D'habitude Anna surveille leur alimentation mais trois fois par mois, ils pouvaient faire une entorse sans qu'elle le sache.

Deux semaines plus tard, Lisa se précipita vers Dean à la fin du cour de math. Elle se posa sur le casier à côté de celui du châtain et le regarda en souriant. Dean la regarda à son tour en levant un sourcil.

-Oui, qu'il y a t-il Lisa ? Tu as un problème ou tu aimes juste admiré mon visage.

-Non, bien que tu aies un très beau visage. Le problème est plutôt que tu es arrivé depuis deux semaines et tu n'as toujours pas organisé de petite fête pour ton arrivée.

-Une fête ?

-Tout le monde attends ça. T'es plutôt populaire mais faire une fête augmentera ta côte. Elle n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Dean, juste un regard dubitatif. N'oublie pas ! Une fête ! Dit-elle en partant.

Castiel, qui avait son casier à côté de celui de Dean, a pu assister à toute la discussion. Après l'avoir refermé, il se rapprocha de son voisin et s'arrêta à côté de lui en regardant la chef de classe partir.

-T'en fait pas. Apparemment, c'est une tradition ici. On fête son arrivée en invitant tout le quartier dans son jardin pour un barbecue.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel, surpris, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la visite du lycée deux semaines auparavant. Il lui sourit doucement, au cour de ces deux semaines, il avait pu l'observer et il devait avouer que Castiel avait raison lors de la visite. Il s'était fait plusieurs amis, alors que le brun était seul dans son coin à lire des livres en silence.

-Et toi, tu en as fait une ?

-Une quoi ?

-Une fête, tu en as fait une ?

-Oui, enfin mon père. Moi, je suis resté dans ma chambre, je n'aime pas les rassemblements. Répondit Castiel

-Ça j'aurai pu le deviner. T'es pas du genre à aller au soirée, hein !?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel. Alors comme ça, Dean l'avait écouté pendant la visite ou bien était ce les autres élèves qui l'avait parlé de lui. Le châtain referma à son tour son casier et regarda son voisin, scruta son visage et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander de venir manger avec lui. Ses amis l'appelèrent, il les regarda leur demandant deux minutes et retournant vers Castiel, il vit qu'il était déjà parti. Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit la bande d'adolescents qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Alors Winchester, on drague ? Se moqua Ash

-Tais-toi, je dragues pas les mecs.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Mais vu comment tu nous as ignoré, on est en droit de se poser des questions.

-On parlait de Lisa et d'une fête.

-Une fête ?! S'excita Ash

-Ash, calmes-toi. Laisses Dean, parler et puis Castiel faire une fête, ça m'étonnerait. Dit Cassie

-Tu connais Castiel ? S'étonna le châtain en regardant son amie avec des yeux ronds.

-Oui, Anna est une amie, je suis allée plusieurs fois chez eux. Castiel est vraiment mignon mais il est pas vraiment...social.

-Ça, j'avais remarqué. Bon, on va manger ?

A la cafétéria, le petit groupe discutait de tout et de rien : des filles, des cours et des profs chiants. Dean était heureux, ça c'était un truc qui ne changeait pas même dans cette banlieue tranquille. A la fin du repas, Cassie relâcha un point qui n'avait pas été éclairci lors de leur discussion de toute à l'heure.

-Dean, t'as parlé de fête, toute à l'heure, c'était quoi ?

-Lisa me demandait d'en organiser une pour mon arrivée.

-Elle fait chier celle-là. Elle peut pas se mêler de ce qu'il la concerne. Râla Jo

-Tu vas en faire une ? Demanda Benny

-Je sais pas, ça dépends de mon père. Mais vous serez les premiers invités.

De son côté, Castiel s'était installé sous un arbre, après avoir quitté Dean. Il aimait manger ici quand il fesait beau, au moins il était au calme et ne risquait pas de croiser son frère ou sa sœur. Il avait recommencer à manger le midi quand il comprit que jamais ils ne rentreraient à New York.

Tout en mangeant, il sortit son carnet à croquis de son sac et repris le dessin en cour. Il mit aussi ses écouteur et commença à dessiner en musique. Faire ces trois choses en même temps étaient une habitude pour lui, il tenait ça de son père.

La mélodie résonnait dans ses oreilles, la brise légère se glissait dans ses cheveux quand il sentit quelqu'un le regarder. Castiel préféra ignorer son observateur, pensant que celui-ci s'en irait de lui même. Il avait tout faux, son observateur s'avança et s'arrêta à côté de lui.

-C'est pas mal. Dit-il. Castiel enleva l'un de ses écouteurs et releva la tête pour demander à l'observateur de partir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait encore une fois de Dean.

-T'es parti sans rien dire tout à l'heure. Tu sais c'était pas un jugement que je faisait, non pas que je voulais dire que je ne te vois pas dans une fête mais...

-Arrêtes, c'est bon je sais que tu ne me critiquais pas mais juste un constat. Et tu as raison, je n'aimes pas les rassemblements.

Dean s'essaya à côté de lui et le fixa du regard avec un sourire amusé.

-Le bal de promo va être l'horreur pour toi.

-Je n'envisage pas d'y aller, je te rappelle que c'est dans deux ans. De plus, je ne penses pas que quelqu'un veuille m'y inviter.

-Pourtant j'ai entendu une fille dire que tu étais mignon. C'est Cassie, tu vois qui c'est ?

-Oui, c'est une amie d'Anna mais elle ne me connaît pas.

-Pourquoi ? T'es plutôt mignon et serviable, tu dessines bien. Dit-il en montrant le carnet de Castiel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te retrouverai seul au bal de promo.

-Tu vois ce que tu dis prouve que tu ne me connais pas.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu te connaître.

Son regard glissa le long des bras du brun pour venir s'arrêter sur le dessin de celui-ci. Il s'agissait une femme, elle avait les cheveux noir, ondulés parce indomptable. Son sourire était doux, plein de générosité, ses yeux pétillaient de vie. Le dessin n'était pas encore fini mais on pouvait déjà concevoir le résultat final.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Dean

Castiel passa son regard de son interlocuteur à son dessin. Il regarda son carnet avec un sourire timide et quelque peu triste.

-C'est ma mère. Répondit-il timidement.

-Elle est belle, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Castiel rougit, pourtant il a l'habitude que l'on lui dise ça bien qu'il s'agisse pour la plupart du temps de son père. L'entendre venant d'une autre personne et surtout d'un presque inconnu était gênant mais étrangement pas si dérangeant que ça.

Le week-end qui suivit Dean organisa une fête suite au harcèlement de Lisa, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot vu la façon dont elle lui envoyait des textos et lui laissait des mots dans son casier, sans parler des moments où elle le coinçait dans un coin à lui demander pour cette fête. Son père avait accepté à la demande de Dean à condition qu'il retrouve la maison dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé.

Tout ses amis étaient là, ainsi que ceux de Sam et d'autres élèves du lycée. Le barbecue fonctionnait à plein régime, les boites de pizza se vidaient peu à peu tout comme les bouteilles de soda, aucun alcool n'était présent à cette soirée. John fait confiance à ses fils mais il a quand même préférer mettre ses bouteilles à l'abri. Les adolescents dansaient, parlaient, draguaient bref s'amusaient.

Mais Dean s'inquiétait un peu, il avait tenté de persuader Castiel de venir à la fête, c'était peine perdue. Il n'eut aucune réponse et se doutait bien qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Oui, car Anna et Gabriel étaient déjà présents et puis il ne pouvait pas prétendre s'être perdu, il habitait dans la maison d'à côté.

Dean l'avait découvert en rentrant un soir, il vit Castiel aider son père à rentrer les courses. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour prévenir le patriarche des Novak de la fête et d'éventuels bruits. Chuck ne vit aucun inconvénient, ce soir-là il était de sortie avec son éditeur pour un diner d'affaire.

Vers 22h00 la soirée battait son plein, Dean s'amusait mais au fond de lui, il était quelque peu attristé par l'attitude de Castiel. Rester seul chez soi alors qu 'à côté, il y a une fête c'est toujours triste. Il regardait fixement la seul fenêtre éclairé de la maison, au premier étage, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait alors de la chambre du petit brun, quand Anna vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'a rien contre toi, Castiel est juste comme ça.

-Comment ? Demanda la châtain

-Indomptable, timide et surtout têtu. Il tient beaucoup de notre mère.

-Son caractère aussi vient d'elle.

La jolie rousse resta interloquée par ce que venait de dire leur hôte. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Castiel ressemblait physiquement à leur mère ? Dean vit la surprise sur le visage d'Anna et tenta de lui expliquer.

-L'autre jour, je l'ai croisé il dessinait. C'était votre mère, j'ai donc put voir à quel point il lui ressemble.

Anna eut un petit sourire. L'anniversaire de leur père approchait et Castiel ne leur avait pas dit quel cadeau il envisageait de lui faire. Un dessin de leur mère, elle était sur qu'il serait magnifique. Castiel n'a connu sa mère que par les photo et les souvenirs des autres mais c'est comme si elle était toujours présente à leur côté.

-Heu...Anna, c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais je penses que si Gabriel nous voit, il veuille me casser la gueule. Dit Dean

-Je ne penses pas. Répondit-elle en montrant son jumeau qui était en train de faire de la lutte avec Balthazar, ces deux-là, des éternels abrutis.

Après avoir discuter une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Anna alla rejoindre Jo et Cassie qui observaient ou plutôt se moquaient du combat des deux idiots. Dean s'occupa des ses autres convives. Lisa s'approcha de lui et il dit que cette soirée était une réussite et qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas de bizutage ou d'autres moqueries, qui l'auraient été lancer s'il n'y avait pas eut une aussi bonne ambiance. Elle continua en lui expliquant les petits trucs qu'il faudrait changer pour la prochaine fois, mais Dean ne l'écoutait pas, il préférait observer une ombre sur le toit voisin. Il était tellement obnubilé par l'ombre qu'il n'écoutait absolument pas ce que disait Lisa, soudainement il s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre. Plantée là comme si elle n'existait pas, Lisa se sentit insulté et partit rejoindre ses amies pour leur raconter ça.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et grimpa sur la branche qui arrivait jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle était assez solide pour pouvoir supporter son poids, il traversa l'espace qui séparait les deux maisons. Il se fit quelques petits frayeur lors de la traversée mais une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, il se rendit compte que la fenêtre de serait peut-être pas ouverte. Heureusement la chance lui souriait, il entra dans la chambre de son voisin par l'encadrure de la fenêtre.

La chambre était plutôt chaleureuse et douillette, bien que les murs étaient recouverts de posters de comics, de groupes de musique. Il remarqua plusieurs groupes qu'il appréciait lui-même, ils avaient peut-être plus en communs que ce que pensait Castiel. En face de lui contre le mur, il avait un bureau dessus de nombreux papiers y étaient éparpillé. Dean s'approcha du bureau et regarda, tous étaient des dessins, il y avait aussi des livres de photographie. Entendant un craquement, il se retourna. Rien. Puis il se dirigea vers la seconde fenêtre et regarda Castiel étendu sur le toit. Dean enjamba l'encadrure et s'assit à côté du brun.

Celui-ci était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qui n'entendit pas son voisin arriver.

-Salut. Lui dit-il.

Surpris Castiel eut pour seul réflexe de frapper. Dean s'esquiva le coup de justesse en reculant mais il ne vit pas qu'il se trouvait juste au bout de la toiture. Perdant l'équilibre, il tomba dans le vide mais eut le temps de se rattraper au bord toit. Castiel réalisant son erreur se précipita pour l'aider. Il eut bien du mal à le remonter, il faut dire que Dean était bien plus grand et musclé que le petit brun. Après maintes efforts et jurons lancer par l'un comme par l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux allongés sur le toit, totalement essoufflés.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu voulais me tuer ?

-Attends c'est toi, qui t'es introduit chez moi et j'ai pas le droit de me défendre ! S'éclama Castiel

-Ok, je suis rentré sans demander l'autorisation mais n'empêches que tu as failli me tuer. Et c'est quoi ça t'arrive à m'envoyer valser et pas à me remonter.

-C'est pas ma faute si t'es trop lourd.

-C'est toi qui n'as pas assez de force.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis longtemps, jamais Castiel n'avait parlé ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Calmé, il regarda Dean tout en se relevant et lui demanda pourquoi il était venu. Celui-ci réfléchit et finit par répondre

-Tu vois, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Disons que tu es...fascinant comme mec. A ces mots, Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Je te jures que ce n'est pas pour me rapprocher de ta sœur.

-De toute façon, elle ne voudrait pas sortir avec toi.

-Ah ouais ?! Dit-il avec un air outré. Je suis sûr que si j'use de toutes mes techniques de séduction Anna ne résistera pas à mon charme.

-Nan. Mais plus sérieusement, pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda Castiel puis il montra du doigt le jardin d'à côté où se déroulait la fête. Parce que tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser et toi, tu montes sur le toit de ton voisin, un mec plutôt sinistre, sans y être invité.

-Je te l'ai dis t'es intrigant. Tu passes inaperçu pour la plupart du lycée mais je suis persuadé que t'es intéressant comme mec, pas juste le premier de la classe.

-Tu es au courant que je suis pas le premier de la classe ? Vu mes notes en maths.

-On s'en fout de ça. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que... RAHHH !

Dean s'était relevé brusquement en poussant ce cri, qui fit sursauté le pauvre Castiel. Il se releva à son tour et regarda le châtain en train de se frotter la tête.

-Dean ? Demanda t-il quelque peu inquiet de cette réaction.

-Je sais pas. Répondit le châtain, la tête dans les mains.

-Hein ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais tu m'intrigues.

-Attends, tu serais pas en train de dire que tu souhaiterais que l'on deviennent amis ?

Dean releva sa tête et regarda incrédule Castiel qui avait le même visage calme et impassible. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une chose le frappa, ses yeux. Castiel avait des yeux si bleu, jamais Dean n'avait vu des yeux si bleu et magnifiques comme ceux-là. Il resta figé, ce bleu si pur l'obnubilait. Le brun le secoua et l'appella, n'ayant pas eut de réponse.

-Euh, ouais ? Dit Dean en sortant de ses pensées.

-Je te demandais si ce que tu n'était pas en train de me demander de devenir amis.

-Tu le veux ?! Ajouta joyeusement le châtain.

Castiel soupira, c'est sûrement un oui. Mais lui, le voulait-il. Il n'en savait rien, jamais il n'avait eu d'amis à proprement parler, juste des camarades de classe avec qui il s'entendait bien mais rien de bien sérieux. Il hésita un peu mais il fallait bien un début à tout et puis Dean semblait être aussi quelqu'un intéressant.

-Pourquoi pas.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, à ces mots un large sourire apparut son visage. Puis il enlaça soudainement Castiel qui n'y comprenait rien, il était tellement surpris de ce geste qu'il se figea dans les bras de Dean.

-Dean...tu peux me lâcher ? Dit Castiel quelque peu gêné de la situation.

-Euh...oui. Oui.

Et il le lâcha, embarrassé de s'être emporté. Il fuyait le regard du brun et se frottait la nuque nerveusement avec sa main. Avec ce geste, il venait surement de réduire ses chances de sympatiser avec le benjamin de Novak à Zéro. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la main de Castiel tendue devant lui.

-Amis ?

-Amis. Répondit le châtain en prenant la main devant lui en souriant.

Il put voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Ils étaient maintenant officiellement amis, enfin ça sera officiel le lundi en cour. Ils restèrent là, sur ce toit, à parler de leur première impressions sur leur nouvelle ville. Puis Castiel interrompit la discussion demandant à Dean s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui de retourner à sa fête, ça fesait qu'en même plus de 45 minutes qui s'y était éclipsé. Il accepta d'y retourner à la condition que Castiel lui donne son numéro, celui-ci soupira mais accepta.

En sortant par la fenêtre d'où il était venu, Dean se retourna et dit en souriant :

-On va maintenant essayer de survivre à l'Enfer ensemble, mon ami.

-Ouais, mais ils connaissent pas les chasseurs de la grande ville. Répondit Castiel en saluant son ami qui rentrait chez lui.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu mon petit délire. Le couple n'est pas encore formé mais ça ne serait tarder.**

**Vous avez dût vous en rendre compte, Castiel est un peu OOC, c'est voulu. Je le voyait bien en petit geek et sans le vouloir il a prit mon caractère donc à travers lui vous apprendrez aussi à me connaître. Hélas, je n'est pas comme lui un Dean mais bon je perds pas espoir.**

**Aussi une chose qui me manque, c'est une béta lectrice. Parce que ma mère veut bien lire mes histoires mais j'ai pas tellement envie qu'elle lise les passages un peu hot et je penses qu'il va y en avoir (dans cette fic comme dans les autres). Donc si vous êtes intéressée faites le moi savoir.**

**Maintenant j'attends vos petite reviews avec impatience.**


	2. Plus ample connaissance

**Voilà le chapitre 2, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire je l'avoue. **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour ces reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Plus ample connaissance

Le lundi suivant, Dean retrouva Castiel en cour, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant. Le brun était assit à sa table à regarder par la fenêtre, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait aussi de tout petit yeux entourés d'énormes cernes. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place et salua son ami. En entendant le bruit de la chaise, Castiel tourna la tête lentement.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es aller à une fête ? Moqua Dean.

-Non. J'ai fini un dessin pour mon père. Répondit l'endormi d'une petite voix enrouée.

-T'es resté debout jusqu'à quelle heure, parce que là c'est flippant.

-Euh...4 heure du matin...Enfin je crois.

A cette réponse, il le regarda surpris. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi un dessin pour son père mais le prof d'économie arriva et commença le cour sans plus attendre. Pas grave, il lui demanderait ce midi.

Une fois la matinée terminée, ils allèrent à leurs casiers ensemble Dean lui proposa de manger ensemble. Castiel hésita, il savait que Dean avait d'autres amis et même si lui l'avait accepté, les autres n'allaient peut-être pas en faire autant. Le châtain le rassura et le traîna un peu de force vers la cafétéria.

Toute la petite bande était déjà installée à leur table habituelle, il ne manquait plus que Dean. Ash l'aperçut entrant dans le self mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et celle de tout le groupe de le voir accompagné d'un petit brun.

-Qui c'est avec Dean ? Demanda Ash

Cassie et Pamela regardèrent le duo pendant que Dean se servait à manger puis échangèrent un regard en souriant. Le reste du groupe se regarda interloqué.

-Les filles, pourquoi vous souriez comme ça. Osa demander Charlie

-On le connaît. C'est le petit frère d'Anna. Répondit Cassie

-Arrêtes ton char, tu veux. C'est pas Gabriel, alors c'est qui ? Râla Benny

-Je te l'ai dit, le petit frère d'Anna.

-Il y a deux garçons, Gabriel, son jumeau et ce petit gars là-bas. Dit Pamela en montrant du doigt le brun. C'est Castiel, leur petit frère.

-Je penses que tu va bien t'entendre avec lui, Charlie.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'après Anna, c'est un fan de comics.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Chut, ils arrivent.

Le groupe se remit à manger et changea le sujet de leur discussion. Dean arriva à la table et les regarda perplexe.

-Pourquoi vous êtes si silencieux ? Bah peu importe. Je vous présente Castiel Novak, un ami.

-Salut. Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Castiel les salua à son tour timidement puis Dean lui fit signe de s'asseoir, le brun obéit sans broncher et le repas reprit son cours. Mais toute l'attention était tournée vers le nouvel arrivant, les questions tombaient à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête.

-T'es dans quelle classe ? Demanda Benny

-Euh dans la même classe que Dean. Répondit-il

-Donc t'as le même âge que Benny, Jo et Dean. Confirma Pamela. En tout cas, tu ressembles pas du tout à Gabriel.

-C'est le portrait craché de sa mère. Expliqua Dean.

Tout le groupe le regarda interloqué, comment pouvait-il savoir ça même Cassie et Pamela ne savaient pas à quoi ressemblait la mère de leur amie.

-Mardi dernier, Castiel dessinait sa mère dans la cour. Se justifia le châtain.

-C'est un cadeau pour mon père, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Continua Castiel.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu que t'as pas dormi cette nuit. Lâcha Dean ayant la réponse à sa question du matin.

-En tout cas, t'es le bienvenu dans le groupe Castiel. Dit Cassie avec un grand sourire.

Castiel la remercia en souriant à son tour. Puis le repas reprit son cour et se déroula comme tous les autres repas, c'est à dire des rires, des discussions et des blagues. Castiel était resté un peu en retrait des discussions, peu habitué à être assit à une table comme celle-ci.

Ce fut Charlie qui engagea la discussion avec Castiel, en relevant que le t-shirt de ce dernier portait le signe de Nightwing. Les deux adolescents se lancèrent dans une grande discussion sur les différents Robins de Batman, de Dick Grayson à Damian Wayne, sous les yeux ébahis du reste du groupe.

Mais cette discussion fut interrompue par l'appel des consultations avec le gentil Monsieur Crowley. Celui-ci était devant la porte du self et faisait signe à Castiel que c'était heure de leur rendez-vous. Castiel avait eut raison en se disant que la suspension des entretiens avec le directeur et conseiller d'orientation n'allait pas être éternelle. Cela n'avait duré qu'un mois, que trois petites semaines en paix.

Le brun s'assit face au bureau du directeur, qui le regardait satisfait.

-Tu vois Castiel ce n'est pas si difficile de se faire des amis. Je suis heureux pour toi, je suis même fier de toi. Ça m'ennuyais vraiment de te voir seul dans ton coin.

Castiel le regarda quelque peu dubitatif. Dès son arrivée, il avait tout de suite cerné quel genre de personne était leur directeur de lycée, un manipulateur de première, un hypocrite au sens étymologique, rien d'autre qu'un beau parleur.

-Tu sais tes professeurs et moi-même, nous inquiétons pour toi. Continua Crowley

-Vous savez, vous pouvez arrêtez de vous en faire. J'étais déjà comme ça à New-York et pour autant que je le sache les profs ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça de l'impact que cela avait sur mon parcours scolaire. Je m'en sortait même plutôt bien. Enchaîna Castiel

-Et bien ici, ce n'est pas New-York et on s'inquiète pour nos élèves ici.

«Mouais.» pensa l'adolescent

-Je peux y aller puisque tout va bien maintenant ? Demanda t-il

-Oui bien sûr, mais si tu as un problème viens me voir. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

« Espérons que je ne reviennes plus, alors » pensa t-il en affichant un faux sourire sur son visage puis sortit du bureau.

Rendu dans le couloir, il ne savait pas s'il devait retrouver le groupe et puis à cette heure ils devaient déjà être sortis de la cafète. Il décida donc de retourner à son casier. Là-bas, il prit ses affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit un poids arriver d'un coup sur son épaule.

-Gabe, tu peux enlever ton bras s'il te plaît. Râla par réflexe Castiel.

-Non, tu te trompes de personne. Désolé.

Castiel se retourna en entendant la voix grave derrière lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de son frère mais de son nouvel ami, Dean, qui souriait bêtement en regardant le visage surprit du brun.

-Je suis sûr que tu hésitais à revenir nous voir. J'ai raison ?

-Ouais. Grogna Castiel

-Aller, t'as entendu les autres ? T'es le bienvenue dans le groupe et puis Charlie a l'air de bien t'apprécier.

C'est vrai que Castiel avait bien aimé parler avec la petite rousse, c'était la seule personne en dehors de son père et de son frère avec qui il a put parler de comics dans cette ville.

Dean le traîna dehors pour rejoindre le reste du groupe réunit sur la pelouse derrière le gymnase. Ils finirent leur pause du midi là à discuter et rigoler même Castiel y participa. L'après-midi passa tranquillement, Dean salua ses amis avant d'aller à son casier, il y retrouva Castiel. Celui-ci prenait ses affaires pour rentrer, Dean remarqua que parmi ses livres et ses cahiers le carnet de dessin qu'il avait déjà put voir.

-C'est là dedans qu'il est ? Demanda t-il en désignant le carnet.

-De quoi ?

-Le portrait de ta mère, il est dans ce carnet ?

Castiel regarda son carnet parmi ses livres et releva la tête vers son ami.

-Oui, il me reste plus qu'à l'encadrer et je pourrais l'offrir Samedi à mon père.

-Tu va l'encadrer toi-même ?

-Non, je sais pas faire ça. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un encadreur en ville, je comptait y aller mercredi.

-Tu veux y aller ce soir. Il est pas trop tard et puis mon frère est déjà rentré avec Jessica. Proposa Dean.

Le brun sourit à cette proposition et accepta. Ils firent leurs sacs et partirent au parking du lycée.

-Alors c'est à toi cette voiture.

-Ouaip. C'est mon bébé. Dit Dean avec beaucoup de fierté dans la voix et un énorme sourire.

-Je vois ça. Je me demandait à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir, mais c'est logique qu'elle soit la tienne.

-Comment ça ?

-Apparemment tu te fous des apparences et des préjugés. Certains peuvent voir une vieille voiture qui pourrait être à la casse ou au fond d'un garage mais toi, comme tu dis c'est ton « bébé ». C'est la même chose pour moi, la plupart des gens me fuient mais pas toi. Expliqua Castiel

-Tu es en train de te comparer à Bébé ?

-Non, jamais je me comparait à ton amour mécanique. C'est juste une constatation que tu t'occupes des choses que les gens délaissent.

-Si tu veux mon avis ils ont tort, je penses pas que tu soit si inutile que ça.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce compliment, car oui pour lui il s'agissait d'un compliment. Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille lui dise quelque chose de gentil. Dean vit ce sourire sincère illuminé le visage de son ami et quelque chose au fond de lui s'éveilla et lui picota le ventre. Gêné et ne comprenant pas cette réaction de son corps, il ouvrit sa portière.

-Aller, montes. Tu me guideras.

Ils montèrent tout deux dans l'Impala et sortirent du parking. La voiture roulait tranquillement dans les rues, ils arrivèrent très vite au centre ville mais trouver la boutique ne fut pas facile. Les indications de Castiel n'étant pas très claires.

-Mais elle est où cette boutique. Râla Dean en traînant les pieds.

-Je savais que j'aurais pas du accepter. Gabe m'a toujours dis que j'étais nulle pour indiquer les directions.

-Pourtant tu t'es bien débrouillé pour me faire visiter le lycée.

-Ouais mais parce que tu me suivais, je n'avait pas vraiment à t'expliquer quelle directions prendre. Là c'est toi qui conduis.

-Tu veux qu'on échange ? Proposa Dean.

-Hein ?

-Tu veux conduire ? Précisa t-il en montrant le volant.

-Non, non. J'ai pas mon permis et puis il vaut mieux pas.

-Pourquoi ? T'as l'air plutôt doué avec tes mains avec un crayon alors pourquoi pas avec un volant.

-Tu aurais dut voir l'état de mon vélo.

-A ce point ?

-Bien pire que ce que tu puisses imaginer.

-Bon, restes plus qu'à il aller à pied.

Ils marchèrent 5 minutes avant d'arriver à la boutique. Dean se moqua un peu de Castiel qui n'avait pas su le guider voiture alors que en réalité le trajet aurait été très simple. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, les murs étaient recouvert de cadre tous différents, des classiques en bois ou bien plus modernes avec un fin cadre en fer. Arrivé au comptoir, Castiel expliqua ce qu'il souhaitait et sortit le dessin de son carnet pour le donner à l'encadreur.

L'homme avait très peu de commandes, il leur proposa de le faire maintenant et de revenir d'ici 40 minutes. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent à un petit café. Dean tenta de commander un bière mais cela ne marcha pas et fut contraint de prendre un soda tout comme Castiel. En attendant leur commandes, le brun fixa Dean de son regard azur.

-Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci

-Rien, je me disait seulement que tu avait hâte d'avoir 21 ans et d'être libre.

-Ouais. C'est à ce moment que je pourrais réalisé mon rêve.

Castiel leva un sourcil, curieux. Le châtain se surpris à lui révéler ce rêve, sans aucunes gènes.

-J'aimerais partir et faire le tour des États-Unis en baniole. Être libre comme l'air sans réelle attaches, si je trouve pas de motel alors je dormirai dans la voiture ou bien à la belle étoile. Ou bien j'irai dans un bar trouver une fille pour la nuit.

Castiel ne dit rien, il sourit juste un peu. Dean avait l'air vraiment passionné par ce projet, lui il n'en avait pas vraiment. Il aimerait bien faire une école d'art mais qu'est qu'il lui garantissait d'y entrer et de vivre de son art après. Il passèrent le reste des 40 minutes à parler de tout et de rien.

De retour à la boutique, le vendeur les accueilli en disant qu'il avait fini. Pendant que Castiel payait l'homme, Dean admira le tableau. Quand il avait vu le dessin une semaine plutôt, il y avait juste le crayonné très détaillé, maintenant il était coloré et magnifique. Les yeux bleu étaient exactement celui des yeux de son ami, il se dit alors que Castiel ressemblait vraiment à sa mère. Il se demanda si il lui ressemblait aussi au niveau du caractère.

Dean fut sortit de ses pensées par Castiel et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Le conducteur se gara dans l'allée de sa maison et sur le pas de sa porte salua son ami qui rentrait dans la maison voisine.

Cette nuit-là, allongé dans son lit Dean repensa au dessin de Mme Novak et se demanda ce qu'avait ressentit Castiel lors de sa mort. Si il avait put se sentir totalement perdue comme lui lors de la mort de sa mère, i ans. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement quand le visage souriant de son ami apparut devant ses paupières. Les picotements qu'il avait ressentit dans le parking du lycée recommencèrent mais il trouva cela plutôt agréable et s'endormit avec cette douce sensation qui le berçait.

Le mercredi après-midi, Castiel venait de rentrer de la bibliothèque et était à présent installer à sur son lit, l'ordinateur sur le genoux. Il regardait les prochaines sorties annoncées chez DC et Marvel quand il entendit toquer à sa fenêtre. Il s'agissait de Dean qui le regardait à travers la vitre avec un grand sourire, Castiel soupira avec un petit sourire. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, le châtain enjamba encadrement de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit.

-Oui ? Dit Castiel appuyé contre le mur.

-Je m'ennuyais et je me suis rappelé qu'il y avait un petit brun de l'autre côté de ma fenêtre. Alors je suis là.

-Petit brun ?

-Oui, on peut pas dire que tu sois très grand.

-Donc le petit est juste une distraction pour toi. Conclut Castiel

-Jamais je te considérerai comme une simple distraction mais c'est vrai que je m'amuse bien avec toi. En fait, je me demandais si tu avais des projets pour les grandes vacances.

Castiel s'assit au côté du châtain en le regarda dubitatif. Il ne comprenait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais que c'est dans 2 mois, mais..

-Attends, attends. Le coupa Castiel. Tu sais qu'on se connaît que depuis environ un mois et on est amis depuis quoi...5 jours.

-Ouais et alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Bah...Tu sais même pas si on sera toujours amis dans 2 mois et puis ta famille a peut-être déjà des projets pour les vacances ?

-Nan. Répondit Dean. On prépare jamais les vacances en avance. Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

-Non, pas vraiment. A la fin de l'année, Anna et Gabe seront diplômés donc je aiderai pour leurs déménagements, je penses qu'on ira voir mon grand-père et ma tante Naomi mais bon rien de fixé.

-Ça te dirais de partir avec moi et tous les autres dans la forêt, mon père et mon oncle y ont un petit chalet. En plus, y a un lac juste à côté, on pourra s'y baigner.

-Je sais pas. Faudrait que j'en parle à mon père. Hésita Castiel après tout il ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

-Aller, dis oui. Supplia Dean en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Je suppose que tu ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne dis pas oui.

-T'as tout compris.

-Je suppose que je pourrai m'arranger. Si je peux échappé au leçons de mon grand-père alors je suis preneur.

-Content de pouvoir t'aider.

Il se mirent à rire comme deux gamins. Dean demanda si le grand-père était si terrible que ça. Et il l'était, Zachariah Novak ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire la morale à son fils et ses petits enfants. Enfin Anna ne subissait pas ces reproche car elle était toujours parfaite devant son grand-père, les garçons avait beau essayer d'en faire de même, le vieil homme trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Mais Chuck, son propre fils en prenait pour son grade. Pour Zachariah, Elizabeth était sûrement la plus belle réussite de son fils et jamais il l'aurait cru capable de se trouver une femme et de plus une femme de caractère. Elizabeth n'hésitait pas à remettre à sa place son beau-père quand il allait un peu trop loin dans les leçons.

Dean était impressionné de voir à quel point à quel point la famille Novak pouvait être atypique et cela le faisait rire. Lui qui pensait que sa famille était spéciale, à présent il faut croire qu'il était battu.

-Castiel ! Appela Chuck

L'adolescent abandonna son ami pour précipiter sur le palier en haut des escaliers. Son père était en bas dans l'entrée et le regarda.

-Je vais déposer mon manuscrit. Si je suis pas revenu ce soir, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

-Oui. J'appelle sur ton portable ou à son bureau et je dis que Gabriel est à l'hôpital et que tu dois venir immédiatement.

-Très bien, j'espère que tu n'auras pas à le faire. Bon, j'y vais.

-Bonne chance, grand chef. Salua Castiel alors que son père sorti de la maison.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, là il trouva Dean qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu appellerai ton père en disant que Gabriel est à l'hôpital ?

-Mon père va rendre son manuscrit.

-Je vois pas le rapport.

-L'éditrice de mon père est...comment dire...un peu cinglée. Ouais je penses qu'on peut dire ça de Becky. Elle est accro à l'un des personnages du roman. Il lui arrive parfois de garder mon père toute la soirée voir plus pour lire le script et essayer de charger certains détails de l'histoire.

-Cinglé est effectivement le bon mot. Confirma Dean.

-Ouais, mais le bon côté c'est qu'elle nous offre des gâteaux super bons.

-Donc demain, il y aura des gâteaux, je penses que passerai.

-Je vois. Je suis une distraction et fournisseur de gâteau pour Dean Winchester.

-Tu devrais considérer ça comme un honneur, je suis qu'en même la prochain star du football du lycée. Répondit en riant le châtain.

-Et bien, je propose à la star d'aller en bas manger parce que je commence à avoir faim.

Dean ne répondit que par un sourire et accompagnant Castiel dans la cuisine. Devant lui, le brun sortait du frigo des soda et un plat de crêpes et du placard il sortit le nutella pour. Il en tartina plusieurs ce qui fit sourire bêtement Dean.

-Qu'il y a t-il? Demanda Castiel sur un ton faussement exaspéré sans quitté sa préparation des yeux.

-Je me disait juste que tu serai une parfaite épouse.

-Quoi ?!

En entendant ça, Castiel releva brusquement la tête et d'un geste involontaire de la main envoya de la pâte à tartiner sur Dean. Le chocolat atterrit sur sa joue et le col de son t-shirt, Castiel se précipita devant lui et commença à enlever la tâche. Il s'excusa gêné de sa réaction.

-Je pense pas être une bonne épouse. Ironisa le petit brun le nez sur le t-shirt.

-Non, tu fais d'excellentes crêpes et dès qu'il y a une tâche tu nettoies.

Castiel le tapa avec le torchon qu'il avait pris pour enlever le chocolat du le col. Dean ria sous les frappa de son ami. Celui-ci retourna à sa place mais avant il posa sa main sur le visage du châtain et fit glisser son pouce sur la joue. D'un coup l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la cuisine disparut pour faire place à une atmosphère de gène du côté du châtain, Dean déglutit difficilement. Puis Castiel retourna à sa place en léchant son pouce, il venait d'enlever du nutella qui s'était déposé sur la joue de Dean.

-C'est Anna qui a fait les crêpes, moi je fais qu'étaler le chocolat dessus. Donc techniquement c'est elle la bonne épouse.

-Je suis sûr que les tiennes seraient sûrement très bonnes.

-Très cramées plutôt. J'ai interdiction de me servir du four et de la cuisinière.

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Non, il a même réussi à brûler une quiche et il fait exploser des œufs dans une casserole. Déclara Gabriel en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il avait entendu la conversation des deux adolescents et bien évidement il ne pouvait manquer une occasion de taquiner son petit frère. Dean se tourna vers le brun, l'air abasourdit, jamais il aurait pensé que les talents culinaires de Castiel était si limités. Gabriel se mit à rire en voyant cette réaction.

-On sait pas comment il va faire pour vivre une fois partit de la maison. Se moqua l'aîné en engloutissant sa troisième crêpe.

Le portable de Dean sonna, son père lui demandait de faire les courses pour le dîner du soir. Il s'excusa au près des frères Novak et Castiel l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entré.

-Je te vois demain. Tu me racontera si ton père n'a pas été prit en otage.

-Ok. Ah ! Dean si tu veux du gâteau, t'auras intérêt à te dépêcher, Gab rentres tôt. L'avertit Castiel.

Le châtain le salua de la main et se dirigea vers sa maison. Castiel retourna dans la cuisine, là-bas Gabriel souriait en continuant à manger mes crêpes.

-Alors comme ça t'es ami avec Winchester ? Je pensais que Balth se foutait de moi mais faut croire qu'il avait raison.

-Oui, on est ami. Ça te gène ?

-Non, c'est cool. C'est juste surprenant de ta part.

-Peut-être mais je dois dire que c'est sympa. Dean est surprenant, il a beau être populaire il se prend pas la tête à être entouré des mecs et des filles les plus populaires. Et il m'a aidé à terminer mon cadeau pour papa.

-Hum hum, c'est sympa de sa part. Dit l'aîné en finissant sa sixième crêpe. Au fait dis-moi, je t'ai bien entendu parlé de gâteau. Papa est parti chez l'autre cinglée ?

Castiel confirma tout en rangeant le reste de crêpes dans le frigo pour évité que son frère ne les engloutisse toutes. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre, là il reçu un message de Dean.

**«Qu'est ce que tu fais Samedi. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au ciné. »**

**« Peut pas, c'est l'anniversaire de mon père mais merci pour l'invitation. »**

Castiel put facilement imaginer la moue que ferait Dean quand il lirait sa réponse, il resta cependant heureux de constater qu'il avait vraiment un ami pour la première fois de sa vie.

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure quand Anna entra dans la chambre de son jeune frère. Castiel était assis sur son lit, son carnet de dessin sur le genoux, elle s'assit à côté de lui avec un léger sourire.

-C'est gentil, ce que tu as fait pour papa. Il a vraiment apprécié.

-C'était le but recherché. Répondit Castiel d'un ton calme, il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Ça peut paraître égoïste mais je l'ai fait aussi pour moi. J'ai pas vraiment de souvenir d'elle, peut-être qu'en la dessinant je souhaitais me rapprocher d'elle.

Anna se rapprocha de son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu sais elle me manque à moi aussi mais on peut rien y faire. Rassura la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que je flippe un peu pour l'an prochain.

-Comment ça ?

-L'an prochain, toi et Gabe partez à l'université et je vais me retrouver seul. C'est pas que papa n'est pas cool mais ça va faire bizarre. Avoua Castiel.

-Rassures toi, tout va bien ce passer, on reviendra pendant les vacances et d'après ce que j'ai put voir tu t'es fais des amis. Alors je vois pas pourquoi ça ne se passerai pas bien et puis il faut d'abord que l'on réussissent les examens de fin d'année.

-Arrêtes, on sais tout les deux que vous allez réussir. Vous êtes loin d'être stupides.

De l'autre côté du mur, ils entendirent «Show must go on» de Queen, interprété on peut pas vraiment dire avec brio par Gabriel. Les deux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire aux éclat.

-Il peut pas être tout le temps au top niveau. Se moqua Castiel.

* * *

**Et maintenant j'attends vos avis. Si vous avez des demandes, des idées pour notre futur petit couple dites-le moi, je les prendrai en compte.**

**Le chapitre 3, n'arrivera pas tout de suite car actuellement je suis dans la préparation de mon déménagement et celle pour le mariage de ma cousine.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
